Damage
by corneroffandom
Summary: After winning his first opportunity at the WWE Universal title, Cass is on top of the world, and Enzo is right there with him. Until the night of the fatal four way match, anyway.


After Raw ends, Enzo Amore stands _almost_ still, staring out into the darkness of night as he breathes in and out. Watching Cass win against Rusev, even as a count out, had been incredible, to know that it takes him one step closer to the WWE Universal title. Enzo would like a title opportunity of his own someday, of course, but he's only been wrestling a handful of years. He'll get it someday, but for now... for now, he's out to support his boy. Speaking of whom, he looks up and back as Cass joins him, the two of them smiling at each other as Enzo hops up into the car, leaning back and waiting for Cass to start the car. "Gonna be a busy week, huh, big guy?"

"Yep." Cass quietly starts the vehicle and turns it towards the hotel, his dimples showing as he goes. Even in silence, it's obvious how pleased he is to get this opportunity after only being on the roster a few months. It's a good look on him, Enzo thinks.

Once they return to Florida, the week passes by in a blur of gym training, Enzo helping Cass practice moves. He's pretty sure by the time Monday rolls around that he's almost as sore as Cass is, having taken so many moves over and over again- even with Cass pulling punches and only going through the motions, not really executing at full offense, it still leaves him aching but he endures it quietly, happy to help his best friend get closer to being champion, prepare for every possibility against Owens, Rollins and Reigns.

He's planning on going out and witnessing Cass' big success first hand when Cass rests a hand on his shoulder, ducking his head to lock eyes with Enzo. "Listen, I appreciate your help this past week, I really do, but I don't think you should come out with me. I need all of my focus on these guys, and if you get attacked, well, it might not end well at all." He watches as frustration, realization and then acceptance crosses Enzo's face.

"Alright," he mumbles, looking away. "Just, uh, kick some ass, big man. I'll be rooting for you."

Cass nods, his hand tangling in Enzo's hair. "I know, 'Zo. I know." He wraps his arms around Enzo and hugs him tightly, sighing softly when he leans into Cass and hugs him back. They stand there for a few minutes before Cass pulls away and heads out.

Enzo turns in the opposite direction and finds a quiet, empty room after a lengthy search, shutting and locking the door behind him. No one- but Cass- likes to watch a match with him because he has his own way of doing it- wandering in circles, rapping under his breath as he watches the action from a distance, sometimes dancing just to burn some energy in frustration that he's not the one in the ring at the moment. The match is carrying on as one would expect, Cass and Owens exchanging blows as Roman targets Seth, Cass eventually getting dumped outside by a frustrated Owens. From there, it's only a matter of time before Jericho runs out, trying to assist his tag partner.

Enzo blinks and finds himself halfway to the ring, throwing himself at Jericho as soon as he's in range, the audience cheering and yelling "how you doin'" as Jericho and Owens scramble to get away from both he and Cass. They exchange glances, just to ensure each are ok, before going back after Jericho and Owens.

Things grow even more complicated when Seth and Roman spill outside too, Cass booting Jericho down just to turn around in time to watch Owens grab Enzo and throw him between Roman and Seth, Enzo unable to move in time and taking a spear straight on, the force of it sending both of them through the barricade wall into the timekeeper's area. Cass freezes at the pure sound of the impact, his vision whiting out as he curls his hands into fists, forgetting how to breathe. When Roman gets up and struggles back to the ring with a quick, apologetic look towards Cass, his heart sinks worse when he realizes the trainer is back there and Enzo hasn't moved.

He forgets the match and staggers in that direction, picking his way through the rubble of the barricade wall, dropping down to his knees next to his motionless tag partner. "Zo," he calls out. "Zo." The trainer looks grim and Enzo remains unresponsive, Cass struggling to swallow as he rests a hand on Enzo's ankle, memories of _before_ crossing his mind. Broken leg, concussion, so many different things... He doesn't register, really, as Seth Rollins' music echoes through the arena, not caring that the match is over as they prepare to transport Enzo backstage once more, to a waiting ambulance.

He knows the deal by now, watching the ambulance peel away, and sags in relief when New Day greets him with his bags and his clothes, urging him to hurry up and change. He's relieved that at least this time his match had been the main event so he doesn't have to wait, rushing through getting dressed, just pulling clothes on over his gear. Before, he had showered and everything, but that time Enzo had been conscious before leaving the arena, it had helped. This is different. This is worse. He had been so pale and still.

Xavier drives, Cass stuffed in the passenger seat while Big E and Kofi take up the backseat. Cass shifts and squirms until the hospital comes in sight, suddenly understanding why Enzo can never find it in himself to sit still. The tag team champions linger behind as Cass walks into the hospital, staring down at the nurse who immediately puts her phone down, all focus on him and his impressive height. "Is... Can you tell me where Enzo Amore's room is at?"

She nods, plumbstruck, quickly checking. "He's on the fourth floor," she says faintly. "Room 439."

Cass barely waits for the words to finish leaving her lips before he's gone, walking determinedly to the elevator. It doesn't help his roiling nerves that the fourth floor is the ICU, but he ignores that too, distantly aware that New Day are still following him, though they're kind enough to remain respectfully quiet. Once he finds 439, his eyes slip closed as he struggles to maintain his emotions. Pushing the door open, he listens to the thankfully steady heartbeats that greet him, peeking past the curtain that's blocking the second bed from view. A nurse is there, Enzo still and quiet on the bed and Cass struggles to exhale, taking in how pale he is still. "What's wrong with him?" he asks faintly, the nurse jumping slightly as she looks up at him.

"Oh. Hello." She peers down at Enzo. "We're still running tests but right now, we know he has broken ribs. One punctured his lung, now we're just waiting for results on the rest so we know what to do best to help him." She looks up at the stricken look on Cass' face and struggles to smile comfortingly.

She says other things but he barely pays attention to any of it, sitting next to Enzo and gingerly touching his arm. He's not sure if Enzo knows he's there, can sense his touch, but it brings Cass some comfort to finally be able to keep an eye on him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling him breathe as he sprawls his hand out just enough that it can graze his side. It hurts to see him like this but he can't leave, wouldn't think of it. Time passes slowly and Cass sighs as his eyes grow heavy, his large frame tucking in as he falls asleep sitting up. It's not a restful sleep, he jerks awake every now and again, watching through blurry eyes as nurses go back and forth, checking on Enzo, doing things around the room. They may address him, trying to get him to leave, but he can't hear anything beyond Enzo's heartbeat.

Finally around 6 AM, he wakes up to find familiar, blue eyes staring at him. Enzo's not fully with it, but he's conscious and Cass can't help the trembling smile crossing his face as he leans forward and stares at Enzo. "Zo, you're awake," he murmurs. "I'll get a nurse." He's back in a few seconds, resting his hand on Enzo's arm when he blanches and coughs desperately, deep hacking coughs that Cass tries to brace him through just to panic when he realizes blood is splattered along Enzo's hand and forearm.

The nurse, thankfully, arrives then, and helps Enzo to breathe through it until the coughs subside. "Internal bleeding," she explains to Cass, once more fading into a mess of words that mean very little to the tall man as he watches his friend drift back to sleep.

"He'll be ok, right?" he chokes out.

"He'll be fine," she promises quietly, and that's all Cass needs to know as he sinks down next to Enzo's bed and clings to his hand, feeling the blood flaking between their palms.

Each time Enzo wakes up after this, he seems a little stronger, his breathing more stable, and the nurses seem a little less frenzied. He's moved out of ICU by the next day and Cass trudges after his bed, tapping a finger against his arm until he's allowed into the room, resting back in the chair and falling asleep for he's not sure how long. When he wakes up, Enzo is staring at him again and this time, he speaks. "Cass." His voice is low, weak, but it sounds so beautiful anyway. Cass unfolds himself and rests a hand on top of Enzo's head, smiling down at him. "You... champ, Big Guy?"

Cass' heart drops a little. He hadn't thought about it, his focus on his partner the last day. "No," he finally shakes his head. "Rollins won. But it's ok, there'll be more chances. I'm just glad you're gonna be ok, 'Zo." His hand is so huge as he sprawls it carefully over Enzo's chest, feeling as he inhales and exhales unevenly, the weaker lung painfully obvious to Cass.

"You lost 'cause of me?" he finally asks, eyes slipping shut even as he struggles to keep them on Cass.

"No, not 'cause of you, Zo. I _won_ the opportunity to begin with because of you," he says quietly. "I _lost_ because Jericho and Owens can't take a breath without cheatin', and we'll pay them back for all of this. Soon as you're good to go, we'll make them regret every bit of it." One hand is in Enzo's hair, the other still sprawled over his chest, and Cass only moves to sit back down once he's sure Enzo's fast asleep.


End file.
